


Minister Blue Angers a Witch and You Won’t Believe What Happens Next

by thehaikubandit



Category: Campaign (Podcast), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, M/M, Mutual Pining, gratuitous use of emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehaikubandit/pseuds/thehaikubandit
Summary: (see title)





	Minister Blue Angers a Witch and You Won’t Believe What Happens Next

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to cat-pics-from-zero, sigaloenta and geelentine on tumblr for wonderful advice on the Bluebird crew's screen names.

Blue woke up and reached for his glasses to check his holomessages. But his glasses weren’t there. And this definitely wasn’t his room. Hang on, his eye felt really odd. Blue reached up a hand to his face and felt a scar. He screamed. And it was not his voice that did so.

 

4ss-4ss-1n has changed the name of the conversation to “Cr3wb1rd”

holonet_hero has changed the name of the conversation to “Bluebird”

 

EVERYONE WAKE UP NOW!

**4ss-4ss-1n** **:** woah what the kriff??? O_o

_evilforcewitch_ _:_ Blue, honey, what happened to the morning announcements? Or don’t you feel as pretty this morning?

Aava, what did you do?

_evilforcewitch_ _:_ Oh, this wasn’t me

_evilforcewitch:_ This is just what can happen when you annoy a Nightsister

_evilforcewitch:_ Like you did

_evilforcewitch:_ Yesterday

**4ss-4ss-1n** **:** & they took it out on all of us? (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ 

_evilforcewitch_ _:_ Cranky 0? Who’d you wake up as?

**4ss-4ss-1n** **:** ＼(°ロ＼) … blue… (／ロ°)／ 

_evilforcewitch_ _:_ As you’d say XD

**4ss-4ss-1n** **:** vape u  >:[

Aava how do I GET MY BODY BACK?

_evilforcewitch_ : Oh, it wears off in a day, calm down

**4ss-4ss-1n** **:** wait aava who r u? (?_?)

_evilforcewitch_ _:_ I’m you honey

Commander_Synox: Apologies for the delayed response. It took me some time to locate where the message alert was coming from.

I am not leaving this room. No one leave your rooms. THIS IS AN ORDER!

_evilforcewitch_ _:_ It’s cute that you think I’ll listen to you

_evilforcewitch_ _:_ So if I’m 0

_evilforcewitch_ _:_ And if 0’s Blue

_evilforcewitch_ _:_ Who woke up as me?

Commander_Synox: That would be me.

_evilforcewitch_ _:_ Well that’s a relief

_evilforcewitch_ _:_ I’d rather you saw me naked

Commander_Synox: It has happened before.

**4ss-4ss-1n** **:** wait, what??? :D

_evilforcewitch_ _:_ Missions, fake marriage, all of that

**4ss-4ss-1n** **:** is this how u knew about the tatt? ;)

_evilforcewitch_ _:_ Oh, no that was a different time

**4ss-4ss-1n** **:** 1day i will no (~_~)

**4ss-4ss-1n** **:** blue my arms hurt already how do u live? :/ my head is sooooo sore :'(

Have some caf, right now. Don’t you dare put my body into caf withdrawl! And then everyone meet in the cockpit. Now!

_evilforcewitch_ _:_ I thought you didn’t want us to leave our rooms?

NOW!

4ss-4ss-1n has changed the name of this conversation to “Fl3wb1rd”

 

 

After the meeting, which had not gone well, Zero, in a much lankier body than usual, walked into his room and flopped on the bed next to himself. Which was to say, next to Aava.

“This is a nightmare.”

“It could be worse,” she said. With his voice. Man, he sounded weird. “He could be in your body.”

Zero groaned. Aava laughed at him.

“I don’t get why you don’t just ask him out already. We all know he likes you.”

“He’s just, he’s just so innocent. Like, this is a guy who defines sex as “putting one genital inside another genital”. And I’ve been looking out for him since he was 14, if he doesn’t make the first move I’d feel like I’m pressuring him into something.”

“And I’m sure him asking you is something you absolutely don’t dream about.”

“If I say no...”

“I’ll know that you’re lying.”

Zero groaned again. This time it ended in a squeak. He buried his face in a pillow.

“At least take his body to the doctor while you have a chance. He needs to get those moles checked.”

 

After forcing himself to stop hiding, Zero went to check on Blue. No matter who was in who’s body, it was an instinct by this point. It was very odd to see Synox working hard behind Blue’s glasses, fingers flashing over keys. Not computer keys however, keyboard keys. If Blue was stress composing he was not in a good way.

“Heyyyy,” said Zero. “You doing ok?”

“I wonder, why wouldn’t I be ok? Me, in someone else’s body! Being asked by myself!”

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry I asked.”

“On the plus side,” said Zero, trying to break the silence. “If you ever wanted to get a tattoo, now is a great time?”

Blue stared at him. And then blushed. Seeing Synox blush was absolutely hilarious.

“Oh my god,” said Zero. “Did you look at his tattoos?”

“I mean, it’s not like I could not look when I got dressed.”

“Did you even look at the butt tattoo?”

Blue bounced his knee and added some notes to his composition.

“I’ll take that as a yes. So, do you like having tattoos?”

“I already have tattoos.”

“Let me rephrase that, do you like having tattoos bigger than a freckle?”

“I might.”

“Well, the offer’s there if you want me to get you some today.”

 

While Blue was using Synox’s body to write a song for far too many string instruments, let’s be honest here, Synox was holding regular drill practise for his troops. In Aava Arek’s body. He had dressed in the most modest and military appropriate thing he’d been able to find in her wardrobe. And the most modest and military thing she would allow him to dress her body in.

This had meant he was wearing combat boots with roses on the sides, very tight black jeans, and a red corset. The corset, he felt, was at least somewhat like armour. Aava had approved of the outfit during their meeting, but had insisted on doing his make-up.

He stood and barked orders while putting the troopers through their paces. This was not making life particularly easy for Fentara. Sure, they’d all been informed of the incident that was in progress, but Aava’s body, in Aava’s clothes, with Aava’s voice, was giving her orders. She tried to focus on just making it through the next drill. She could do this, she could do this, and then go have a very cold shower.

“Excellent work squad,” said Synox. “Now, pair off for combat drills.”

Oh no. Oh no. Fentara saw Cupper and Bort dart to pair up. Which left her with Synox. In Aava’s body. The end of this day could not come fast enough for her. Unfortunately, due to being extremely distracted she did not fight particularly well. So they ran three times as many drills. Bort and Cupper were not happy with her. Aava however had managed to sneak into the room, even with Zero’s much larger body. She looked at what was going on and made a very interested noise, then turned and left.

 

Halfway through dinner the spell wore off. Synox suddenly found himself drinking a caf and staring at what he guessed was sheet music. He was also wearing a top hat. He removed that as fast as he could.

In the next room he could hear Blue coughing. Zero had left his body mid-way through swallowing a mouthful of food.

Aava pulled a face at the standard rations in front of her and instead got herself an ice-cream.

“Well,” said Blue to Zero, who had come running at the coughing. “I am very glad all that nonsense is over.”

“Maybe next time you’ll be polite to people when you visit their planet,” said Aava as she walked past.

“I hope Synox throws out your ice-cream!”

Aava continued walking until she reached the crew quarters. She pressed the button for Fentara’s door, and licked at her ice-cream.

Fentara, still flustered from the day opened the door. She snapped to attention upon seeing Aava.

“Commander Synox, sir.”

“Not any more.”

Fentara stood at ease but gulped and looked at a point somewhere over Aava’s left shoulder.

“So,” said Aava. “I noticed you and I did some sparring earlier.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Would you care to do some more?”

“Ma’am?”

“Invite me in trooper.”

When they kissed, all Fentara tasted was salted caramel ice-cream.

 


End file.
